University of Lakedale
University of Lakedale (Traditional Chinese: 湖谷大學) is a public research university in the University Endowment Lands arrondissement in the City of Lakedale in Midway Special Region. The university was the first university in the Midway Special Region, and was established in 1981. The language of instruction is English. History Campus According to the City of Lakedale's By-Law, the entire University Endowment Lands is under the university's jurisdiction. However, most of the land is currently used as a business park and off-campus student housing. This leaves 220-hectare plot of land on the northern shore of Cosmoplay River to be the university's main campus, generally between the Campanile Hydroelectric Dam and Lester Street. The university is currently seeking more land as the university expands, and it has previously done so via a land reclamation on the Cosmoplay River. Teaching buildings * The Old Campus Building (OCB) is one of the two oldest buildings in the university. Opened in 1981, it features a Victorian-style of architecture. The building is currently the home building for the faculty of the Arts and Humanities Faculties, especially with the Archaeology and the International Development programs. * The Main Campus Building (MCB) is one of the two oldest buildings in the university. Opened in 1981, it features a post-modern style of architecture. It largely hosts the information technology, computer science, software engineering, and mathematics faculties. The main campus is located directly on University Avenue, and easily accessible by public transit. * The Arts Building (AB) was the second building to be built. It was constructed in 1994, as the board of directors had decided to expand the university due to overcrowding and the introduction of new programs. Today, the building largely holds lectures of the Arts and Humanities Faculty, as well as Linguistics, and Accounting courses. * Midway Hall (MH) was built in 1996. Originally built as on-campus student housing, due to a lack of institutional spaces, the hall has since been converted to house various laboratories for the Science and Engineering Faculty. * Social Science Building (SSB) was built in 2007, and was designed to host the Social Science program of the university, and the Teacher's College of Midway Special Region. * Engineering Hall (EH) was built in 2012, on the newly reclaimed land from Cosmoplay River. It hosts the Engineering Faculty and its related laboratories. The building is by far the largest across campus. * University Library Building (ULB) is the library of the university, and provides study space for the students. It was built in 2012 as part of the university's expansion, and was built from material of the Old Midways Special Region Capitol Hall. Campus service buildings * University of Lakedale Campus Police (CP) houses the headquarters of the security for the university, as well as general works. * Campus Clinic (CC) provides non-emergency healthcare services to UL's students. The campus' firefighting services are provided by the City of Lakedale via Rive-Nord Fire Services, located on the west end of the campus. Student housing Huddington Hall (HH) and York Hall (YH) are both dormitories, and provide on-campus student housing exclusively for first year undergraduate students. Kenayskaya Hall (KH) and Nordfjorden Hall (NH) are dormitories added in 2016 in response to the rapidly increasing demand of on-campus student housing. Recreation buildings While a student life building was proposed, it has yet been built. Student life recreations are provided by several other buildings. * University Pool (UP) is an outdoor swimming pool for students' use during the summer season. * Cornerstone Square (CS) and Mid-Campus Park (MCP) are open areas for students' recreation use. * The Campus Trail is a walking and biking trail in the woods, for students' travel in campus. * The Lever Walk is a walking trail linking the Engineering Building to the nearest public transit stop. * University Skatepark (US) is a skating rink and a skating arcade for students' use. Administration Academics The university hosts three faculties. Faculty of Mathematics Faculty of Arts and Humanities Faculty of Sciences and Engineering Public Transportation The university is served by various public transport lines provided by the Lakedale Board of Public Transportation (LBPT). While University Station on the Richmond Metro Line was built to serve the university, most students and staff use Campanile Station to get to and from the university. There are connecting buses from the station to all parts of campus. Route 5 provides service along University Avenue, the northern end of the campus. Route 5A is a branch of Route 5, and provides a short turn service from Campanile Station and Lester Street, where most off-campus student housing is found. Route 5B provides short turn service from Campanile Station to the southern end of campus, including the Engineering building. Route 5C provides short turn service from Campanile Station to the student housing and office area to the north of the campus. Lakedale